Pretty Girl The Way I Love You
by Yami Arike
Summary: Songfic, using lyrics from Sugarcult's "Pretty Girl".. but it's still about Ryou and his Yami! ^^


I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, I'd ask Seto Kaiba how he gets his capes to flare out like that.. ^^.  
  
Pretty Girl (The Way)  
by  
Yami Arike  
lyrics by  
Sugarcult  
  
--** note**-- Alright, I know the song's called "Pretty Girl" and I've always wanted to write a fic with it.. so if you're wondering, just take into consideration how effeminate Ryou looks, and then it makes sense, alright??!?!?! Oh, and a ~ indicates a lyric.. for all you stupid people..  
  
**  
  
  
Ryou sighed, glancing at the box he held before him with dissatisfaction. staring at the spaghetti as if it was evil. He dropped it in the pot of boiling water, shutting the lid.  
  
~Pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything  
  
Turning around from the stove, Ryou's chocolate eyes widened as they met identical ones. His Yami smirked and leaned against the kitchen countertop.  
  
~And pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about  
  
Bakura's eyes narrowed at the sight of his hikari. He smiled crookedly.  
"What are you doing, Ryou?"  
  
~And that's what you get for falling again- you can never get him out of your head  
  
"C-cooking." the teen replied, biting his bottom lip.  
  
~And that's what you get for falling again- you can never get him out of your head  
  
"Why are you so afraid?!" Bakura demanded roughly, and with each step he took forward his counterpart backed up two. Until Ryou's back was against the refrigerator. Uh-oh.  
  
~It's the way that he makes you feel  
  
Bakura's eyes, liquid chocolate, stared into the ones so like his own.  
"Why are you so afraid of me?" he asked softly, cupping the boy's face. Ryou whimpered, his eyes fluttering shut as warm lips touched his own firmly.  
  
~It's the way that he kisses you  
  
Bakura's tongue darted out, tasting the seam of his hikari's lips, delving inside the sweet cavern that was Ryou's mouth.  
  
~It's the way that he makes you fall in love  
  
The Yami's hands sought out the wrists of his counterpart's. Ryou either didn't notice or didn't care, his snowy-haired head just hung limply to the side as Bakura kissed down his neck.  
  
~She's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and  
  
"Why do you fear me, hikari?" Bakura murmured against Ryou's marble skin. The teen bit his lower lip.  
"You can hurt me.. in many ways." came the quiet reply. Bakura ceased his kissing and moved back up, eyes locking with Ryou's.  
  
~her killer instincts tell her to be aware of evil men  
  
"What do you mean?"  
Ryou smiled sadly.  
"Well.. you could kill me. Or beat me. And yell at me. And use my heart against me…"  
Bakura tilted his head.  
  
~But that's what you get for falling again- you can never get him out of your head  
  
"I've always known you've loved me, hikari. Is that what you mean?"  
Slowly Ryou nodded. Without warning Bakura kissed him hard, hips thrusting forward to meet his hikari's.  
  
~But that's what you get for falling again- you can never get him out of your head  
  
Ryou moaned into the kiss, surprised but not displeased by the rough contact, delighting in this. His Yami might not love him back.. but he at least tolerated him. After all, hadn't Bakura once said to 'kiss only the ones you get along with'?  
  
~It's the way that he makes you feel  
  
Bakura abandoned pinning the boy's wrists down, instead finding better use of his hands by delving under the hem of Ryou's sweater. His fingers began to caress his hikari's marble skin, admiring it's smoothness.  
  
~It's the way that he kisses you  
  
Ryou tore his mouth away from his Yami's, letting out an erotic mewl and arching his back. Bakura groaned, smiling as his hikari's fingers curled in his hair.  
  
~It's the way that he makes you fall in love  
  
"Tell me how much you like this, hikari." Bakura murmured against the boy's neck as he diligently began to suck. Ryou wailed, thrashing his pale head back and forth.  
"Yami, please.. more!"  
  
~love  
  
"Louder."   
"YAMI, PLEASE, I WANT MORE!" Ryou screamed. Bakura' lips curled into a smile. Ryou had complied so quickly…  
  
~Pretty girl…  
  
Bakura kneeled, licking down Ryou's chest as he went, swirling his tongue in the hollow of his hikari's bellybutton. Ryou squirmed and shivered under the lightest touch, at the most gentle caress.  
  
~Pretty girl…  
  
Bakura nuzzled Ryou's thigh through his jeans, feeling the heat the boy's body was giving off. It was very.. stimulating.  
  
~Pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything  
  
Bakura looked up. Ryou was the picture of innocent arousement, the fallen angel, his snowy hair tousled around his face. His eyes were closed, his chest heaving with each pant of breath emitting from his moist lips.  
  
~and pretty soon she'll figure out you can never get him out of your head  
  
Bakura's voice failed him suddenly. He swallowed hard a few times before he could speak.  
"Hikari?"  
Ryou didn't answer. Bakura moved back up to eye level once more.  
"Ryou… answer me.." he whispered against the boy's soft, creamy lips. He licked the moisture off them.  
  
~It's the way that he makes you cry  
  
Ryou whimpered and opened his eyes, a solitary tear rolling down his cheek.  
"Yami, what do you want from me?!" the teen demanded.  
  
~It's the way that he's in your mind  
  
"Do you think I'm only using you?" Bakura asked, and Ryou was surprised to hear a note of shaky alarm in the spirit's voice.  
  
~It's the way that he makes you fall in love…  
  
"Yes, of course that's what I think. I mean, there's no other way you could feel about me.. I'm just somebody you can manipulate to get what you want, right?"  
Bakura's throat went very dry. His hands came up, framing his hikari's sweet face.  
  
~It's the way that he makes you feel  
  
"Oh, Ryou.. no, no.." he whispered, planting an ever-soft, feathery kiss on the teen's lips.   
"Yami..?" This gentle behavior was alarming…  
"I never meant to hurt you, hikari. You're a part of me, you know. We're bonded.. forever."  
  
~It's the way that he kisses you  
  
"But.. if I lose a Duel for the Ring.. you can leave.. if you wanted."  
Chocolate eyes widened. A sultry smirk turned up the corner of Bakura's mouth.  
"I don't want to leave the person I love, hikari."  
  
~It's the way that he makes you fall in love  
  
Ryou's face lightened with hope, and he nuzzled one of Bakura's hands. He had been told what he needed to know. His Yami loved him. How long would they be together? What would happen if they were separated?  
  
~love  
  
Questions vanished from Ryou's mind as Bakura kissed him again, sliding his hands down the teen's chest slowly. It didn't matter what would happen, because inside both of them knew- love is eternal.  
  
~~**end**~~  
  
Yami Arike: o0o0o… so, what did you think?  
Yami Bakura- Oh, it was fine! You made me into a complete sap!  
Ryou: It was nice.. I liked it.  
Seto Kaiba and Duke Devlin: WE DIDN'T!  
Ryou: Why not?  
Duke: Because she wrote this and stopped right in the middle of our fic!  
Seto: And it was getting good too..  
Yami Bakura: I read it. It's amusing.. one wouldn't think Duke would like to be submissive so much..  
Duke: I DO NOT!  
Seto: (chuckling) Yes, you do..  
Yami Bakura: (looks at Seto) And you like to be dominant, Seto, so don't be talking. In fact… (grins evilly and drags Seto into a closet)  
(various noises are heard)  
Ryou: (0_0) I hope he's gentle with him…  
Yami Arike: (nods) 


End file.
